fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenon
Xenon (キセノン, Kisenon), also known as Prince Xenon (王子のキセノン, Ōji no Kisenon), is the prince of the Elven Kingdom of Arkhas who ran away from his home when he was framed for murder and as a result, the King of Arkhas ordered his troops, as well as requested the other Elven kingdoms, to retrieve Xenon back at all cost. Until he can prove his innocence, Xenon have made it his mission to stay away from the Arkhas Knights as far as he can, thinking that he will be executed. Appearance Xenon's attire consists of black-themed equipment. His black hair stood in natural spikes. His large eyes appeared mischievous, he had pointy ears, and dark greyish blue wings, the latter being generated from his Fairy Magic. He is equipped with a black great sword with white outlines. Personality History Equipment Soul Eater (ソウルイーター, Souruītā): Xenon's signature great sword. It is about as tall as his height, nearly touching the ground when sheathed along his backside. The hilt is a medium-gray color with an oval-shaped pommel that leads up to the hand-guard, which takes the appearance of a crescent-shape with a line going horizontal with two circles on the hand-guard. The blade seems to have a triangular shape as its wide near the hilt and shortens out into a sharp point at the tip and is double-edged. Xenon has stated that the sword is made out of Black Steel. Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Ever since the age of 5, Xenon's father have put him into the Arkhas Kingdom's military and trusted him to the knights. He believed that Xenon would someday take over the throne as a King whose fighting skills were top-notched and that Xenon would catch up quickly. He was wrong however, picking up a wooden sword was enough of a struggle for Xenon, so the knights made him stand at the bottom of a waterfall for days and nights. Due to the water forcefully pushing him down constantly, Xenon had to learn to endure the pain and find a way to keep himself standing, which made a major impact on his physical strength. In the human body, there are three basic types of muscles: Red, White, and Pink. Red muscles which only have stamina, White muscles which only have power, and Pink muscles which consists of both perks. From years of trainings techniques that would be considered impossible to an average human, all of his muscles have been turned into pink muscle and they have been conditioned to an unimaginable unique level, this was proven to be correct as Xenon was seen capable of stopping a knight's attack who was coming at him at full speed by just grabbing the knight's lance. Immense Speed, Reflexes, and Agility: Immense Endurance and Durability: Mental Abilities Magic Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, Xenon has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, Xenon more often than not shapes his attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which he can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: he can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport himself through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic '(妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic used by Xenon. In order to use Fairy Magic, the user releases yellow fairy dust from their body which can be then used for different techniques such as making explosions or concentrating it and shooting it as energy needles. Xenon has stated to have already have mastery over the magic since it is in his royal bloodline. Instead of yellow fairy dust, Xenon releases black fairy dust, a feature of his royal bloodline. *'Fairy Wings (妖精の翼, Yōsei no Tsubasa): By forming as seal on his back, Xenon has the ability to produce dark greyish blue colored transparent wings that allow him to fly. When Xenon first used this magic, he was only able to sustain flight for a little while. Not only was it hard at controlling the foreign objects on his back, it was difficult to maneuver. The wings were flimsy and unstable and he had to work twice as hard to support his weight. Using it everyday, it slowly started to adjust and adapt to the boy. His wings became sturdier and he was able to use them like his own two hands. Soon, Xenon was able to fly at high speeds for long distances for longer amounts of time. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magic's in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. Quote Trivia *Xenon's appearance is based off of Kazuto Kirigaya, primarily known as "Kirito", from Sword Art Online during the Fairy Dance Arc. *Xenon's theme is Unlimited Blade Works and his battle theme is Uncontrollable. Category:Under Construction Category:Elf Category:Prince